Orphaned Phantom
by ghostanimal
Summary: AU. The Teen Titans are asked to bring in a orphan, Danny, who doesn't trust anyone. Can the Teen Titans teach him that he can trust people. Thanks to none for the idea! Features Plant Sam.
1. Daniel Masters

Er, I know almost nothing about the Teen Titans. If I make a mistake, correct me, or live with it!

Disclaimer-I only own this story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Knock!**_

The Teen Titans looked up from what they were doing. The weren't expecting any visitors today.

_**Knock!**_

Robin stood up and answered the door, revealing a woman. She had brown hair, and blue eyes. She wore a dressy type outfit.

"May I help you?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I would like to talk to you. This matter concerns all of your team," She answered.

The Titans all sat at a table with the woman, and she began to explain why she was here.

"I work for the Amity Park Orphanage. We have a,well, child, Daniel, that's scared of everyone, and everything. He trusts only two people. I don't know how he judges people, but for certain people, he justs acts like he knew them all his life, and for other people, he cowards in fear," She said.

"Where do we come in?" Raven asked.

"Well, the other day, we were thinking of someone to help him overcome his fears, and who better than a superhero? Who knows, you could be a person he sticks to like glue," The woman said.

The Teen Titans were quiet.

"May we have time to think it over?" Robin asked.

"Sure. But I need an answer as soon as possible. Here, take this. It should tell you what you would need to do," The woman answered, handing them a small packet of papers, with a picture paperclipped on it.

Robin studied the picture. The boy in the picture had black hair, and blue eyes, with a white T-shirt, with red collar. (AN The picture showed only his face and shoulders, like a school picture.) Robin noticed that he hair was messed up, like he had ran a mile before getting this picture taken. His eyes where also full of panic, and fear, like the camera was going to bit him, or something.

Robin smiled at that thought, and gave the picture to the others, so that they could see him. He turned his attention towards the papers. One was a school record, which intrested Robin.

_Daniel is almost always skipping huge chucks of class, sometimes missing them **completely. **He refuses to explain, and is always nervous when questioned. He is failing classes we all **know** he can pass, and is always tired when he comes in late._

The others where boring, and went on about what they should do. Robin showed them the part that intrested him. The others found it intresting too.

After a while, they went to get pizza, and for once, Beast Boy and Cyborg did not fight over what pizza they were getting. They got one veggie, and one meat, and sat in silence.

"So, what do you think? Should we take the kid?" Robin asked breaking the silence.

"I think that it'll be hard, but a little fun," Cyborg said.

"I agree with Cyborg," Raven said.

"It'll be so much fun!" Starfire declared.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy said.

"Then it's settled. We'll tell the the orphanage tommarrow," Robin said, as he finished his slice of pizza.

They kicked bad guy butt, saved the day, the went to bed, sorta excited about the kid coming.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry it's short. I'm also battling the evil writer's block.


	2. Our choice

neko-in-tears

title: a change in destiny

**i mean it is a big change for danny! i think it is so cute that he is younger and not their age! raven with a baby now that is funny! we have raven and star contradicting his way of thinking. well plz update soon!**

What the hck are you talking about? Danny's 14 in this story! It says that he's in school! Last time I checked, babies don't go to school! But, if wanted, I'll make him that way.

Er, I know almost nothing about the Teen Titans. If I make a mistake, correct me, or live with it!

Disclaimer-I only own this story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time everyone got up, Robin was about to call the lady when it suddenly became freezing cold.

"Whhhatttt'sss hhhhaapppennniiiiinnnggg?" Starfire as she strugged to get warm. (AN for those didn't get it, it was "What's happening?")

"Iiiiiiiii dooonnn'ttttt kkkknnnnoooowwww," Robin said as he himself tried to get warm. (AN "I don't know,")

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A voice said that sent even more shivers down the Titan's spines.

"Refuse to help the boy, or else!" A voice threatened.

"Yeah, and you made the room a little cold, so what?" Raven challenged.

"HEY! I DID ALL THE WORK HERE! HE'S JUST MAKING THE VOICES!" A angry girl's voice screamed.

Soon, a black and pink mist formed, and a man and teenage girl stood there.

The man looked like a vampire, with his fangs, cape, and blood red eyes. He looked slightly annoyed.

The girl had red eyes, and blonde hair that was in a ponytail. She had a black one sleeved shirt, with black gloves (Think if Ember's top, but with two gloves,) Her black jeans had a riped design, and a lot of pockets. She looked angry.

"Did you **_have _**to do that?" The man asked.

"**_YES!_**" The girl snapped back.

"What do you want?" Robin asked.

"**_HELLO! Mr. Poor Listening skills! We just told you!_** Refuse to help the boy, or else!" The girl snapped, as the room became warm, and they left.

"Do you think we should listen to them?" Starfire asked.

"No, thier just trying to scary us. Besides, he needs our help," Robin declared as he call the woman, and told her that they agreed.

"Great! When do you want me to bring him over?" She asked.

"How about two days?" Robin suggested.

They agreed on a plan, and hung up.

They did the usually as they waited for the kid.

---------------------------

It' short because of the top part. Just look up higher on the page and you'll see it.


	3. Er, this chapter has no name

-StarPhantom-

**who's the girl?**

If you mean on the phone, it was Sam. The girl with Vlad, you'll have to find out!

mattchew

YA! UPDATE SOON! a wee bit longer chappies please or faster updates :) lovin it , **does he still have his powers ?**

Maybe

Er, I know almost nothing about the Teen Titans. If I make a mistake, correct me, or live with it!

Disclaimer-I only own this story

-----------------------------------------------------

Two days later, the woman came with the boy in the picture.(I am NOT going on about what he looks like because you should already know!)

Robin studied him, and saw that he was nowhere near a threat. In fact, he looked like he couldn't hurt a fly, but looks can be deciving.

Danny stared back at him.

**_Man, Tucker'd have a field day in this place!_** Danny thought as he looked around.

"This is Danny. Danny, this is Robin," The womand said as she pointed to Robin, who gave a small wave.

"Starfire," she said again, pointing towards Starfire, who smiled and waved.

"Beast boy," She said, pointing to BB, who looked up for a second from his game to wave.

"Cyborg," said the lady as she pointed to Cyborg, who gave him a friendly "Hello!"

"And Raven," She finished as she pointed to Raven, who gave a rare smile.

Danny just looked at his feet. The woman smiled.

"He never talks. Only when he has to," She said.

Danny just looked at her, and then the Titans.

"I'll be going now. Danny, be good. I'll be back in a week to check up on him," The woman said as she went out the door.

For about 10 minutes, the Titans and Danny just stared at each other.

"Want to play a video game with us?" Cyborg asked, as Danny jumped.

Robin could now see what the lady meant by, "scared of everything and everyone,".

Danny shook his head no, and Robin just figured that he was nervous.

"I can show you your room if you'd like," Raven offered as Danny took his bag and followed her.

Raven walked down the hall with a silent Danny. She led him to his room, and he gave her a small smile.

"I'll come for you when it's time for dinner. You can do whatever you like," Raven said as she left, leaving Danny all by himself.

Danny sighed in happiness as he sat on his bed. He wanted to be alone before her talked to his mom.

He took a thermos from his bag, and opened it, revealing a ghostly figure of his mom, Maddie Masters.

"Hi Danny!" She whispered, as she gave her son a hug.

"Hi mom. What do you think of them?" Danny asked.

"They seem very nice, why?" Maddie replied.

"I don't know if I should trust them. What if there really with the GIW?" Danny asked, terrified.

"Then you'd be dead alreay and you aren't, so it's safe," Maddie replied.

"I guess your right," Danny said as his mother dissipeared.

He sat on the bed, thinking about him trusting the Titans.

He decided to go flying, to help him think. He turned into Danny Phantom, and flew out the window.

------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans, on the other hand, were worried. Danny was so, well, **_quiet. _**They haven't even heard his footsteps, or anything.

"Do you think he, ran away?" Starfire asked, looking worried.

"Na. Who would jump out of the 8th story of a buliding, anyway?" Raven pointed out.

"Still, better safe than sorry," Robin said as he and Starfire walked up to Danny's room.

"Danny, are you-?" Starfire began before they saw that it was empty!

Then the alarm went off, signaling trouble. Robin and Starfire ran quickly downstairs, and the Titans headed toward the trouble.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans went downtown to discover a girl, no older than 15, destorying the city. She had a black cape, held by a purple rose, with black hair held up in a pony tail with plant vains. She had a dark grey dress undernearth, with lighter grey tights. She had completely green eyes, with a black chocker necklace. Plants helped her make her way through the streets, for they had wrapped around her waist, and carried her around.

She turned into thier direction, and a plant picked up a car, and threw it at them. Raven shielded them, and Starfire sent an attack at her, who dodged it.

"I WILL FIND HIM! EVEN IF I HAVE TO RIP THIS CITY APART! BRICK BY BRICK!" She roared, as she sent a bus at them.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy shouted as he turned into an eagle and flew at her.

The girl's plants grabbed him ,and threw him to the ground, making him turn normal.

"The name's Samantha. But please, call me Sam," She said as her plants grabbed Robin and hung them upside down and held him towards Sam.

"Hm. You'll make a fine meal for the children!" She said happily as the plants dropped him, and was held down by plants. Robin struggled, but the plants cover him, and pulled him underground.

"ROBIN!" Raven yelled.

"Bring me Danny, or your little friend will become food for my children!" Sam threatened as the Titans stared at her, frightened.

"No reply? How about TWO friends!" Sam roared as her plants grabbed Beast Boy, and pulled him underground.

That's when the three remaining started searching before she could take anone else.

"SAM!" A voice yelled.

"DANNY!" Sam cried as a certain boy came running up towards her.

"DANNY! NO! SHE'S DANGEROUS!" Cyborg yelled, but Danny pretended he didn't hear.

He jumped onto a plant, which rised him up towards Sam's level. Sam snapped her fingers, and Robin and Beast Boy were above ground.

"Are you guys ok?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah! You almost became plant food!" Cyborg added.

"We're fine," Robin replied as they got up.

"Look!" Raven said, point towards Danny and Sam.

They were chatting happily about who knows what.

"At least we found Danny," Robin said.

"Come on. Let's get him and go home," Beast Boy said.

They took Danny home, and he was once again, quiet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Danny woke up early to his ghost sense.

"Surprise," said a voice. Danny turned to see the girl the Titans saw before he came.

"Kat," His growled.

"What are you doing here?" Danny demanded as he went ghost.

"Do carry out my father's orders," Kat replied as she attacked him, sending him out the window. He had phased through it, and landed in the middle of the street, making everyone scream and run.

Kat turned into a tiger and pounced on him, who dodged. Kat used an shock thingie (Like what Vlad did to Danny in TMDG) and made him almost go out cold.

The Titans came at this point. They attacked both, Kat had made a portal and escaped, so they had to attack poor Danny.

Danny finally fell down, defeted.

**_"Don't pass out, Don't pass out, Don't pass out,"_** Danny repeated to himself, by disobeying his own orders, he passed out, and changed.

Right in front of the Titans.

---------------------------------------------------------------

This was a lot longer than I thought it would be, so BE HAPPY!


	4. Cross over to the dark side

Wow. I've only had three chapters and I already have 1042 hits, 22 reviews, 5 favs, and 16 alerts. I have to say, I'm surprised.

Plus, is everything ok with the story? No TT mistakes? I don't know much about it.

Er, I know almost nothing about the Teen Titans. If I make a mistake, correct me, or live with it!

Disclaimer-I only own this story

-----------------------------------------------------

The Teen Titans stared at Danny in shock, as Kat appeared, again.

"Now, he'll never trust you!" She said with a smirk as she was hit by a plant.

Everyone turned to see Sam, in a fit or range.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sam growled as another plant wacked Kat.

Kat gave a small scream as the plant gave her a nasty bruise. Kat growled back as her hands glowed black. She was about to send an ecto blast when Danny punched her, sending her flying.

Danny took a deep breath, and was about to relase the ghostly wail when Kat starting chanting.

"Vidoso!" She cried as Danny starting melting.

"I suppose you want to be solid huh? WELL YOUR NOT GONNA BE SOLID!" Kat shouted as Starfire sent an attack, followed by the rest of the Titans. Kat's magic stopped working, and Danny became ok.

"Hum. Seven against one. Now that's unfair, don't you think?" Kat asked as she split herself into seven Kats.

"How are you doing this?" Robin demanded.

"Mother was a witch, and father's part ghost. Put them together, and you get a very powerful kid!" The Kats replied as everyone was hit by an ecto-blast.

Then, Danny unleashed the Ghostly Wail. All the Kats became one as the orignal screamed as she was making a portal, and entered it, clear that she had given up.

Danny passed out again after that, and Sam's plants picked him up. She gave him to the Teen Titans, and they took him to the Titans' home, Sam following them.

-------------------------------------

"Is he gonna be ok?" Sam asked.

"Relax Sam! He's fine!" Robin said as he sat down.

"Why are you so worried about him?" Raven asked.

"Well, he's my best friend and," Sam began, but was cut off by Beast Boy.

"Sam, and Danny sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes lo-" Beast Boy began, but was cut off by Sam's plants.

"Would you like to become food for my children?" Sam asked as Beast Boy, terrified, shook his head no.

"Why do you call the plants your children?" Robin asked as the plants unwrapped Beast Boy.

"Because they **_are_** my children! I control, produce, and am responsible for every plant on the Earth. It's like having real kids!" Sam said as some plants wrapped around her.

"So, are you a hero or villian?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hero. I've even made a deal with the police. For everyone who gets a death sentence, they give to my children. They just love having humans for dinner!" Sam said as she patted one of her plants, and Robin went a little green.

"Were you really going to feed Robin and Beast Boy to your uh, children?" Raven asked, feeling a little weird at calling plants, children.

"Na, I was just trying to get you to find Danny," She replied.

"We'd better check on him, to make sure he's ok. He's been out for hours!" Cyborg said, glancing at the clock.

They went to check on him, but the weren't able to.

He was gone.

----------------------------------------------------

Danny woke up chained to a chair. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in Vlad's lab. He saw Kat standing by a black pot (like witches used), chanting, with a book on a black and purple stand. Danny figured that she was practicing her spells and witchcraft.

Danny started struggling to get out of the chair. Big mistake. Kat noticed this as soon as he started.

"DAD! HE'S UP!" Kat shouted as Vlad flew downstairs.

"Wonderful! Now, get the machine ready!" Vlad said as Kat went over to a machine, and pressed some buttons. The machine looked like a tank, but with a glass door.

Vlad went upstairs to get something.

"Kat, why are you doing this? There's more to life than being evil!" Danny said, in a desprate plead to not hurt him. Kat didn't say anything.

"You can always become a superhero, and be adored by many people. You'd have your face on newspapers, and T.V.s," Danny said, knowing that Kat had always wanted to be famous.

Kat's eyes sparkled.

"That would be nice," She admitted as she shoved him into the machine.

"You'd get to hit people!" Danny said.

"Sweet," Kat said as Vlad came back down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"HE'S GONE! WHAT DO WE DO?" Sam shieked, panicing.

Raven slapped her.

"Get ahold of yourself!" Raven snapped, as Sam calmmed down.

"He's not in any condution to run away, so he must have been kidnapped, by that, Kat girl!" Robin remarked, as Sam freaked out once more.

"Let's go!" Starfire exclaimed as Raven teleported them to Vlad's castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny had learned that Vlad was planning on making him evil, and the machine was going to do so.

Danny screamed as his eyes kept flickering from green to red.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans and Sam heard the screams, and ran inside, and searched until they reached the study. Beast Boy broke the wall by turning into a bull, and they saw no one. The screaming had stopped long ago, and they were confused. **_Had Vlad took Danny somewhere else?  
_**

That's when two sets of blood red eyes stared at them, from the shadows. Starfire gave a small scream of fear as Vlad and Kat stepped out of the shadows.

"You've come for Daniel?" Vlad asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Where is he?" Sam asked, preparing for attack.

"He's not going anywhere!" Kat replied as Danny came out of the shadows, eyes blood red. He was chrging up green ecto-blasts, and ,boy did he not look happy!

---------------------------------------------

Cliffie.


	5. The end of a shy boy

Philip the Great

I love this story everything about this story.It makes my day. First off this is just wonderful. Everything from the titans reactions to grammar was well suited for a story for a story of this type. Furthermore It is original imaginitive wonderfly put together and best of all deserving of a good review. I think what you know about the tean titans is enough since this is the danny phantom category. **The only things I didn't like wher the fact that Sam has a deal with the police. The dealk is unlawful ans illegal as well**. Good Job as of yet and continue producing wonderful stroies for us to R&R and have a good time doing it.

I'll change it if ya want.

Er, I know almost nothing about the Teen Titans. If I make a mistake, correct me, or live with it!

Disclaimer-I only own this story

-----------------------------------------------------

Danny blasted a green blast at Sam. Sam dodged it and attacked. She had no choice. Raven joined her while Cyborg and Beast Boy got Vlad, and Robin got Kat.

Raven and Sam finally knocked Dany out, and helped Robin, who was losing to Kat. Kat had somehow managed to take them allall down, and put them in a cage.ocked it, and starting attacking Cyborg. Cyborg fired a cannon at her, who dodged it. Kat sent ecto-blasts, three she missed, two direct hits.

"Azoa!" Kat said as black hands grabbed Cyborg, un locked tha cage, throw him off, and locked it behind him.

After that,Vlad took Beast Boy down easily, and Danny had woken up. Kat sat down to rest, while Vlad fiddled with some buttons next to the cage. Danny watched the Titans and Sam like a hawk.

"Done!" Vlad cried.

"You mean finished," Kat said.

"What's the differance?" Vlad asked.

"Cookies are done, humans are finished!" Kat said.

"But we're not humans," Danny pointed out.

"True," Kat said as Vlad pressed a button.

The button made Vlad and Kat knock out cold. Danny's eyes turned green as he laughted.

"I can't belive they thought that I turned evil!" Danny said, stilllaughting as he freed the Titans, who looked confused.

"But, I though-" Raven said, but couldn't find the words.

"No, I was never evil.While you guys were fighting, I changed to cage thing so that it would shock them instead!" Danny said.

"Smart thinking Phantom! Come on, let's go to the tower," Robin said as Raven teleported them back.

-------------------------------------------------------

It was the end of the week. Danny had turned from being a shy kid who never talks, to an everyday kid with ghost powers. He and Sam fought with the Titans, and were great fighters.

"I have to say I'm impressed. You guys did a wonderful job! I think now I can find him a wonderful home," The woman, now known as Jenna.

The Titans became quiet. They were going to miss Danny, and Sam. They were like part of the team.

"Jenna. Do you think that you could let Danny become a Teen Titan?" Robin, while the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"Danny? A Teen Titan?" Jenna asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Show her Danny!" Beast Boy said as Danny went ghost.

"Oh my! That explains why you dissipear so often! But, I think that it would be wonderful! Danny, do you want to join the Teen Titans?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, I do!" Danny said as everyone smiled.

"Then you may stay here, and be a Titan!" Jenna said as she left.

"Sam? Would you like to join too?" Robin asked the plant girl.

"I'd love too!" Sam cried.

Robin smiled.

"I guess we have two new members of the Teen Titans!" Robin said as everyone smile, happy to have Danny and Sam as part of thier team.

----------------------------------------

Yes this is the last chapter. It's also a crappy and short endding, and I'm sorry about that. My new story is coming soon, so look out for it! Here's a summery.

_Dash breaks Danny's leg. How will he fight ghosts with a cast on?_


End file.
